


A godess reborn

by IceyGemini



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/M, POV Second Person, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, questionable sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: You are  about to make a choice which determines the fate of the world... But the one Who would pull you out of darkness is gone and you would do everything to bring him back to you...This is kind of different version of the dark ending on the end of the third book, in this, it's Adrian who died while he was the one closest to the main character...
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A godess reborn

As you were standing on the grand stage, the ingredible overhelning power running through Your very being, your friends watching you with sorrow and fear, you were realizing that this was it... the choice which would determine the fate of the world... Of you...  
Your friends were talking to you, their voices so distant, scared, acussing, concerned... And the wave of sheer anger overhelmed you... Can't they understand what miracle had happened! The greatest danger you were ever facing is gone, you made it, you are alive, and now this incredible power became your rightful legacy. Everything is alright... So why! Why they are looking at you like this! Why they are scolding you!  
Yet... Their faces were so concerned and so full of pure sorrow that you hesitated... That power... It corrupted so many... turned them into monsters... made them lost forever... You... you were better... You didn't want to be like her...ruling over the wasteland of blood and death... You didn't...  
Trembling, feeling like you were balancing on the edge of deep dark abyss, you were staring at your friends.  
Kamilah...  
Jax...  
Lily...  
And then next to them, to the empty spot where your Adrian would stay, and you could picture it so vividly, his beautiful features, his sad, yet reasuring smile, his hand stretched out towards you, pleading you to take it. You know you would. If he stood there in that empty spot. If he wasn't... If he wasn't...  
An images of memories were running though your mind and the agonizing pain was still so fresh, so sharp, like thousands of daggers running through your heart. It shouldn't be him. It shouldn't be him! That death was meant for you. He saved you, yes, but you wouldn't be able to live with this loss. Not without him.  
And... Why you even should? Did you forgot what power did you have now? Did you forgot what you were about to become? The power to create life... Waiting for you in the bottom of the dark abyss, waiting eargerly for you, you just had to jump and embrace it. This was it. The time to make your choice. And deep in your heart, you already knew what to do. Every single moment since he left this World, you were ripped in half inside. And now, you had a chance to mend it, to feel the whole again. You were aware of the price... You were... To give his life back... It would cost another... Probably more than one. That was the price...the great, terrible prince... But ... For him... You were willing to pay it. 

You remembered how Adrian saved you when you died by Gaius's sword and you understood. He couldn't lose you back then and now you feel the same way. He did everything he could and so did you. With your new power, you brought him back to you.  
The first time, only for a brief moment of him in your arms, confused and scared, before he dissolved and you were alone again, with your hands and body covered with ash. You wailed and Your desperate grief turned your surroundings into ruins. You did not care. And then, it was gone. Your power was not enough, but this was not the end. You did not give up. You woud never give up. You knew you just needed more power. More lives. Now you knew better than anyone that the great power, no matter how invincible you became, was at the great cost. And for you, his life was worth all the sacrifices you needed to make. So you brought him back again and again and every moment spent with him in bliss and happiness was like a healing balm on your scarred heart and shattered soul as it broke and fell appart each time your hands were empty and covered in what left of him after he was dissolving again and again. Your mind was ful of memories of him turning into dust or melting away in the pool of crimson, slipping though your fingers. But still you never gave ve up. With time, you would find a way to sustain him, Your blood, infused with Your godly power was the key, given to him everytime you felt his bond to life weakening. That way, you did not have to face the sight of losing him again anymore, though life for life sacrifices were still needed in order to keep make your blood potent enough to keep him in this world, something which did not bothered you anymore. He did not know about any of this. You were glad that he did not remember what was happening to him everytime he died. You remembering was enough.  
You didn't want using your psychic powers on him, you didn't want to violate his mind and manipulate his memories, you did not want to turn him into someone else against his will, like Gaius did to him in the past and like your ascentor did to Gaius, but sometimes, it would just be better for him not to remember. Like that time when Kamilah appeared again on your doorstep, acussing you of atrocitties in front of him and then attacking you.  
You let your friends live back then when you embraced your power and became a godess, even if they turned on you, hoping that with time, they would come to understand. But they did not. And they came one by one to you with hate and bitterness in their hearts. But they could not stop a godess. This time you did what was nescessary, what you could not bring yourself to do back then, but still, their loss and betrayal hurt you. And there was no reason for Adrian to bear this burden too. He deserved to be happy with you. So you made him forget them completly. No memories meant no pain. No memories meant peace. You knew it was better that way.  
The city was prospering with you, their godess. It finally became the better world Adrian always dreamed of. You created it for him. He deserved it after all he'd been through... The rest of the world... Well, the price had to be paid. In order to create life and then keep it, another must be taken. You accepted that truth long times ago. But you knew how hard it would be for Adrian. So you never told him how you always managed to wake him up from sleep which should be eternal. You never let him even know how many times he died in your arms before. And you would never let him see the bloodied ruins covered in whittered corpses outside of your little perfect world. Sometimes, the unawareness is better. You don't know what would you do if he too betrayed you. Just the thought of it makes you tremble with anger and pain, remembering the expressions on the faces of Kamilah and Jax and Lily just before you ended their lifes, imagining the same expressions on Adrian' s face... But all these feelings and dark thoughts melt away as he wraps you lovingly in his arms, blisfully unaware of your new whittered sacrifices rotting away right under your shared bed, whispering against your lips, whispering the words you are reppeating to him with all pieces of love that left in your heart of darkness.  
"You are my eternity..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this little story was not too weird:) I got the idea after reading the last chapter of Bloodbound while watching Star Wars Episode III :D
> 
> And also, for some reason I love when one o both characters from my favourite pairings are going dark while still staying together and loving each other:D


End file.
